Newcomer
by YuYaFan
Summary: this is Bruno's thoughts when he first came to live in Poppo Time.


Me: my first 5ds fic!

Bruno: yay im in one!

Me: this is actually told by you.

Bruno: cool.

Me: well, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

(Bruno POV)

Have you ever had one of those days where you come to live in a new place where you don't know anyone or anything about that place? Well I have, but I'm just a little bit different. You see, I have know idea who I am or where I'm from, much less where I am going to stay.

My name is Bruno. At least I think it is. Well I like it so I guess there's no problem with that.

Anyway, I had somehow washed up on the shores of New Domino and was recovered by officer Mikage and Ushio who would later introduce me to my new friends, Yusei, Crow and Jack, who would give me a place to stay.

So now that you're up to date a little, or as much as I can remember to tell you. I guess I'll jump right to telling you about my new experience in Poppo Time.

I had first arrived in Poppo Time around the afternoon hour a day after I was told I could stay here. And let me tell you, my first impression seemed to be my only impression of this place. Here, to make it easier to follow, I'll describe each person I met separately.

Zora

I met Ms. Zora first.

She is an older woman with her pale purple hair tied in a bun. She wears an old gown and apron in a dull gray color. And of course she was sweet, cause a lot of old people are sweet right?…wrong.

Zora does have a sweet side, but sometimes she shows her not so much nice side too.

On the good side, she is very motherly, and she would be a great mother to most, like Yusei for instance. Zora absolutely adores him. Jack and Crow, not so much. I almost feel sorry for them when Zora gets a chance to scold them, and that's a lot. But then again, I agree with her a lot too.

Rua and Ruka

The twins I was introduced to after I had moved in.

Ruka, who is the female with two pigtails, was a quiet but sweet little girl. I could tell that she was a very caring person and confident. Now as for her brother…

Rua was pretty enthusiastic and hyper, a lot different from his soft spoken sister. He did have confidence like Ruka but with a little more arrogance put behind it. They both seemed like good friends and I was happy to have met them.

Aki

I met Aki at the same time as I met the twins.

Aki is her own person, she's sweet and keeps that childish innocence but she is also a "don't mess with me" kind of person. She has a cute smile, but one serious glare. I should know, she uses it on Crow and Jack a lot. And it seems to scare them a little. It scares me too. But over all she's definitely someone you would want to meet.

Crow

Crow is…well what isn't he really.

To describe Crow I would have to say, a hyperactive child, much like Rua, but with a very caring and sometimes serious side. Though he usually likes to make a joke out of a situation, like when Jack has "trouble" finding a job that he's able to keep for at least a day, but that usually ends him in either a fight or a knock to the head. He is also very caring, especially towards kids. I am happy to call him a friend. Or a comic relief. Whatever comes to mind.

Jack

Jack is…uhh…well he's…

To describe Jack I would have to say, arrogant, spoiled, all about me, a know it all, lazy, tough, mean, scary…okay too long of a list.

He does have good qualities, believe it or not, like his confidence, and self esteem. Also, he can be very caring, at times, and is very protective of his friends and family.

Which is why I usually get knocked in the head a lot, its hard to prove youre not a badguy when you cant tell exactly who you are. I advise not loosing your memory before you meet Jack.

Yusei

Yusei is everything you could ask for.

He's confident, hes kind, a good thinker, smart, he can be serious in the right moments, hes never mean to anyone and best of all, he will welcome anyone into the group. Even if youre someone like me who has no backround. Hes also very trustworthy, you're a friend until proven youre not. Hes also into mechanics, which is great because I happen to be a super mechanic as Crow calls me, and Yusei is excellent as well. Our team is in good hands and I'm proud to say I am one of those who made it possible.

So that's basically my story, and I'm glad I had got this chance to meet these new friends of mine. Hmmm, maybe I can make a home here.

Home Sweet Poppo Time.

No…well I'll work on that, but for now I'm sticking too it. With my new family, I know that I've finally found a home.

Me: yay its finished!

Bruno: that was fun!

Me: R&R please! Tell me what you think.

Bruno: bye!


End file.
